Gebruik van tijd in Maysche werkwoorden
Het Maysch kent verschillende manieren om tijd uit te drukken in werkwoorden. Het Maysch is hierin vrij analytisch, omdat het aantal werkwoordsvormen beperkt is. Het Maysch kent vier te onderscheiden werkwoordsvormen: * tegenwoordig * niet-tegenwoordig * infinitief * gerundium Deze werkwoordsvormen kunnen gecombineerd worden met hulpwerkwoorden, voorvoegsels en markeringen van tijd middels (zelfstandige) naamwoorden om de tijd, duur en status van de actie die middels het werkwoord wordt overgedragen verder te verfijnen. Tijd Maysche werkwoorden kennen twee tijden: tegenwoordig en niet-tegenwoordig. De tegenwoordige tijd wordt altijd gebruikt om de actie te plaatsen in het heden. Dit 'heden' is niet altijd hetzelfde. Het kan 'op dit moment', gelijktijdig met de uiting zijn, maar ook slaan op een actie die voortduurt gedurende de uiting. Ook wordt de tegenwoorrdige tijd gebruikt om aan te geven dat de status van de uiting op het moment van spreken nog geldig is. De niet-tegenwoordige tijd plaatst de actie in het verleden of de toekomst ten opzicht van het moment van de uiting. Opnieuw kan dit duiden op een actie die op een bepaald moment plaatsvindt, een voortduring gedurende een bepaalde periode of een status. Om te kunnen bepalen of de actie in het verleden of in de toekomst plaatsvindt, wordt gewerkt met markeerwoorden. Voorbeelden hiervan zijn: * Actie is geplaatst in het verleden ** aesa: net, zonet, zojuist. Dit wordt gebruikt om acties in een recent verleden te plaatsen. ** misa: toen, letterlijk 'terug in de tijd'. Dit wordt gebruikt om acties in een verder verleden te plaatsen. ** eemisa: toen, letterlijk 'lang terug in de tijd'. Dit wordt gebruikt voor acties in een ver verleden, maar ook bij het vertellen van verhalen ('er was eens', 'ooit'). * Actie is geplaatst in de toekomst ** erasa: straks, zodadelijk. Dit wordt gebruikt om acties in een nabije toekomst te plaatsen. ** fasa: dan, letterlijk 'vooruit in de tijd'. Dit wordt gebruikt om acties in een verdere toekomst te plaatsen. ** eefasa: ooit, letterlijk 'ver vooruit in de tijd'. Dit wordt gebruikt om acties in een verre toekomst te plaatsen, vaak ook wanneer het gaat om hypothesen of wensen. Deze markeerwoorden worden aan het begin van het discours geuit om de tijd mee te markeren, en herhaald of naar verwezen wanneer nodig. Het verwijzend woord asa (op dat moment, op het gestelde moment) wordt dan vaak gebruikt, vergelijkbaar met de wijze waarop de aanwijzende voornaamwoorden shau/shu/to etc. worden gebruikt om te verwijzen naar een aan het begin van het discours vastgestelde entiteit. Als het markeerwoord ontbreekt, is er standaard sprake van de verleden tijd, tenzij uit de context moet worden afgeleid dat het om de toekomst gaat. Aspect Aspect gaat over de tijdsspanne en compleetheid van een actie: hoe lang duurde de actie en is deze afgerond? Aspectuele kenmerken komen voor in combinatie met tijd. In het Maysch kan het aspect op meerdere manieren worden uitgedrukt: * werkwoordsvorm tegenwoordige/niet-tegenwoordige tijd. * gebruik van hulpwerkwoorden in combinatie met infinitief. * gebruik van een zijnswerkwoord in combinatie met het voorvoegsel am-'' en het infinitief. Eenvoudige werkwoordsvorm Of een actie continuerend, habitueel of zich afspelend op een specifiek moment is, kan vaak uit de semantische betekenis van het werkwoord worden afgeleid: * ''Kilau la: lett. 'ik eet'. De actie vindt plaats op het moment van de uiting. De actie is hier al vooraf aan begonnen en duurt nog voort. * Dormau la Semmaysoo: ik woon in Maysoo. De actie vindt plaats op het moment van de uiting en drukt een status uit. * Anntae buka amarvanyo: de trein stopte op het station. De actie vond plaats voor de uiting en op een specifiek moment. De actie van het stoppen is inmiddels afgerond. Hulpwerkwoorden + infinitief Het Maysch kent geen specifieke markeringen voor de voltooide tijd. Wel kan aangegeven worden dat een actie beëindigd wordt met het hulpwerkwoord singga (stoppen). Het werkwoord fangga heeft een tegenovergestelde betekenis van 'beginnen'. Vaak worden deze hulpwerkwoorden in combinatie met elkaar gebruikt om twee opeenvolgende acties weer te geven, waarbij de eerste actie is afgerond voordat de tweede begint: * Singgae la kilon poya fanggae la dirvon aratabu: lett: ik stopte met eten en begon met naar huis gaan. Een juistere vertaling zou zijn 'toen ik had gegeten ging ik naar huis'. Idem: * Singgae buka annton amarvanyo poya fanggae shee ambukadinon: lett: de trein stopte met op het station stoppen en zij begonnen met instappen. Ofwel: 'toen de trein op het station was gestopt stapten zij in'. Een habituele actie kan aangegeven worden met het werkwoord lera: het gebruik hebben om te. Bijvoorbeeld: * Kilae la ayslayngdoosa: ik eet (zal eten) in de middag. Hier wordt uitgedrukt dat de spreker deze middag zal eten. * Lerau la kilon slayngdoosa: ik eet in de middag. Hier wordt uitgedrukt dat de spreker het gebruik heeft in de middag te eten (niet specifiek deze middag). Constructies zijnswerkwoord am-infinitief Het Maysch heeft een aantal zijnswerkwoorden waarmee verdere aspecten kunnen worden uitgedrukt in combinatie met het voorvoegsel am-'' gevolgd door het infinitief: * ''Vi (er zijn): toestand, voortdurendheid, bij patienten van een intransitief werkwoord * Tavi (blijven): continuïteit, herhaling * Iri (worden, komen): drukt de overgang naar een toestand uit * I'' (zijn, existent): drukt een evaluatie of waarheid uit De constructie ''vi am-infinitief wordt in het Maysch gebruikt om: * een toestand of status aan te geven * aan te geven dat een actie een voortdurend karakter heeft * indien het onderwerp de patient van een intransitief werkwoord is Met toestand of status wordt aangegeven dat de agent/patient van de actie zich in een bepaalde hoedanigheid bevindt in de geplaatste tijd: * Va inaltho amsechulo: het restaurant is gesloten * Vau la angkilo: ik ben aan het eten Voortdurendheid duidt op de bepaalde duur van een actie. Dit wordt vaak gecombineerd met markeringen van tijd om een periode te specificeren: * Vay do andirvo kossooroosa krina: we zijn (al) drie uur aan het lopen * Vae la andormo Semmaysoo gaynisa: ik woonde (al) jaren in Maysoo De constructie hierboven wordt vaak gebruikt in combinatie met de eenvoudige werkwoordvervoeging om deze actie als 'backdrop' te markeren: * Aydinae do araladdadi usa vae andirvo kossooroosa krina: we kwamen bij de hut aan toen we (al) drie uur gelopen hadden. * Vae la andorma Semmaysoo gaynisa poya fanggae Assau dormon hae: ik woonde (al) jaren in Maysoo toen Assau daar (ook) kwam/begon te wonen. Intransitieve werkwoorden waarbij het onderwerp de patient is worden ook met deze constructie uitgedrukt: * Vae lageshantro ammarvo taraskala: de auto reed over de brug. Een auto kan zelf niet rijden maar wordt gereden door een bestuurder. * Va fargu anggaelo: de boom valt. In de constructie vi am-infinitief kan het infinitief alleen de niet-voltooide vorm aannemen. Dat maakt het soms lastig te bepalen of de betreffende actie is afgesloten of niet. Doorgaans valt dit uit de context af te leiden: Va inaltho amsechulo geeft aan dat het restaurant gesloten is - met andere woorden: de handeling van het sluiten is afgerond en de uiting verwijst nu naar het resultaat daarvan. Bij Va fargu anggaelo is dit echter afhankelijk van de context: het kan zowel betekenen 'de boom valt' als 'de boom is gevallen'. In het discours zal dit doorgaans opgelost worden door de niet-tegenwoordige tijd te gebruiken om een voltooidheid te suggereren: Vae fargu anggaelo - lett. 'de boom viel' - betekent dan dat de boom viel en het resultaat daarvan is nu dat de boom is gevallen. Voorbeelden van de andere zijnswerkwoorden met hun betekenissen: * Tavi: ** Taviyae lageshantroo ammarvo taraskala: de auto's bleven over de brug rijden ** Taviyae do andirvo kossooroosa krina: we bleven drie uur lopen * Iri: ** Iriyae Assau andormo Semmaysoo usa vae la andormo hae gaynisa: Assau kwam in Maysoo wonen toen ik daar al jaren woonde ** Iriyae ayyinaltho amsechulo eriyosa: dit restaurant zal morgen gesloten worden * I'': ** ''Ay assi anyuvo: vogels vliegen (vergelijk met Vay assi anyuvo: er zijn vogels aan het vliegen) ** A Maybani amvarino Tarazhaymaeri: de Maybani stroomt door Zhaymaeri Niet-reële tijd Tijd en aspect vertellen iets over het moment ten opzichte van de uiting waarop de actie zich voordeed en de continuïteit ervan. Hierbij wordt uitgegaan van acties die zich daadwerkelijk voordoen. Het Maysch heeft daarnaast ook meerdere manieren om aan te geven dat de actie zich niet daadwerkelijk voordoet, ofwel niet reëel is: * conditionalis: geeft een hypothetische of voorwaardelijke situatie weer. * irrealis: geeft een situatie weer waarvan wordt aangegeven dat deze zich niet zal voordoen. * voorvoegsels die wenselijkheid, mogelijkheid en verplichting weergeven. Conditionalis De conditionalis drukt voorwaardelijkheid uit: realisatie van actie x is nodig om realisatie van actie y mogelijk te maken. De conditionalis wordt op twee manieren gevormd: * als de actie voorwaardelijk is voor een andere actie: werkwoordstam+uitgang ''-ta'' * als de actie alleen mogelijk is indien aan een andere voorwaarde is voldaan: werkwoordstam+uitgang ''-na'' De klemtoon blijft altijd op de stam liggen; de uitgang ''-a'' wordt op dezelfde wijze vervoegd als de -a-werkwoorden. De zijnswerkwoorden zijn/eindigen op (-)ita/''(-)ina''. Voorbeelden: * Shannu dirvata li taraskala dayana li Aratali Soon.: als je over de brug loopt ga je naar Tali Soon. * Prasudormata Semmaysoo tutilitana tabu hae.: voordat je in Maysoo kunt wonen (woont) moet je er eerst een huis huren. Irrealis De irrealis werkt op vergelijkbare wijze als de conditionalis, maar drukt uit dat de spreker niet verwacht dat het geuite realiteit zal worden. De irrealis wordt op vergelijkbare wijze als de conditionalis gevormd: * als de actie voorwaardelijk is voor een andere actie: werkwoordstam+uitgang ''-(t)ta'' * als de actie alleen mogelijk is indien aan een andere voorwaarde is voldaan: werkwoordstam+uitgang ''-(n)na'' De klemtoon ligt op de uitgang direct achter de stam. Bij -a-werkwoorden wordt de uitgang verkort: ''-atta''/''-anna''. De zijnswerkwoorden eindigen op (-)uta/''(-)una''. Voorbeelden: * Shannu dormatta la Semmaysoo madormanna Semportinira: als ik in Maysoo zou wonen zou ik in de Portinira willen wonen. * Denu shiyatta soo 'runggayndwora luduguna: als de zon in het westen zou opkomen zou dat niet goed zijn. Modale voorvoegsels